Five 0 Season 5
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Kono are enjoying their marriage but will there be a twist with their family? * Updates on Friday *
1. Aʻohe Kahi e Peʻe Ai

Author Note: It's time for the first chapter of this new season storyline. I can't believe that we are doing another season storyline. Thank you all for reading last year's storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There will be 25 chapters and this is the first chapter. This season will be having 100 episodes and counting. I hope that you will check what I thought about the season premiere.

Chapter 1: Aʻohe Kahi e Peʻe Ai

Steve's POV

I woke up this morning with Kono sleeping next to me. I know that she loves to sleep in but I wish that she would go running with me one of these days or I could go surfing with her one of these days. I just wanted to spend more time together with her. I got out of bed and started to head for my run.

Kono's POV

About two hours I felt Steve get out of bed, I finally get out of bed. I got into the shower and was getting ready for going surfing today. I was glad that I finally got to do this but just once I wish that he would wake me up so we could go together.

Therpy session

Steve's POV

I could not believe that I had to go to this therpy session with Danny. I knew that we had issues with each other. I remember four years ago from the time that we met each other. We were family and we were always going to be family. We got called away during the middle of the session since we had a new case.

Danny's POV

I knew that there was a lot going on and now we are going to have to be on a plane ride. I can't believe that Steve is saying that he got car sick when he doesn't drive. I am going to asked Kono about it since she lives with the man.

Headquarters

Kono's POV

Steve and I were watching the news about what was going on. I knew that there is things going on with Steve and Danny. Danny had pulled me away for a minute to talk about the session.

"Hey Danny, what's going on?" I asked him.

"I need to asked you about something." He responded to me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Does Steve ever get car sick?" He asked me.

"I don't know. He always is the one that is driving so there is a chance that he does get car sick." I revealed to him. We headed back to the main table where we learn what else is going on.

Kono and Chin

Kono's POV

Steve assigns me and Chin to go find a suspect and question them. I hate it when Steve always does this to us. We were about to have lunch and I wanted to have it with my husband. Before we got a chance to eat, We had no choice but to put the whole island under lockdown since we had to protect the whole island from this person. I decided to walked into my husband's office.

"Hey honey." I greeted him.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted to me as he gave me a small kiss.

"When are we going to talk about this plan about using you and Danny as bait? What happens when you get shot or worse Danny gets shot again? Four years ago, You got him shot." I revealed to him.

"Babe, I did not get him shot. You really need to stop hanging out with Danny." Steve responded to me. "We are both going to be okay."

He gave me a small kiss and headed to the car. They were going to make the case and find everything.

Steve's POV

I could not believe that I got shot saving this man. I hope that we find out what is going on before it was too late. I knew that the minute that Kono and Chin found out about the other plane. After we took down the others, I had to be taken to the hospital so that way I could get fixed up. The doctor revealed that I was only shot in my thigh which meant that I was going to be okay. Kono walked into the room to find me in the hospital.

"What the hell, Steve?" She said to me.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to get shot." I responded to her. I could tell that she was mad but this is ridioulus. "Are you going to take me home?"

"Oh no. Jerry can take you home and I will see you later." She responded to me.

"I love you. I am sorry." I revealed to her.

"I hate you right now for getting shot." She told me.

"You don't hate me at all." I said as the nurse came into the room and got me into the wheelchair. I headed home with Jerry while Kono got to follow behind.

Author's response to the show: I was expecting them to have more of Wo Fat. I am glad that Max is going to be on the show more. I must say that it is a little weird to see Adam back on the show. I thought that he was done. I want more McKono scenes through. It's still really weird to see Grover there.

Author Note: I hope that you have a great week and I will see you next week. It's been a lot this week. I managed to get sick this week however I managed to get Season 1 and season 2 of Five 0. I am hoping to get the new chapter of Five 0 out next week during the morning hours. I hope that you will follow me on tonight's episode on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will leave a review and follow and favorite this storyline. I will be updating every Friday before the new episode. I am going to have a Halloween special.


	2. Ka Makuakane

Author Note: I hope that you guys like the new chapter of this storyline. I am going to posted this today but our internet is down. I am hoping that it will be back up before the show airs. I hope that someone has check NCIS:LA season six storyline where I posted the first chapter this past Monday.

Chapter 2: Ka Makuakane

Kono woke up this morning feeling her husband's arms around her waist. She was surprised that he was still in the bed since normally he goes running before going to work. She wanted to wake him up to find out what is going on before he started to wake up. He smiled the minute that he saw her looking at him.

"Good morning." He said to her as he pulled her into a good morning kiss.

"Good morning." She responded to him as they pulled apart from their kiss. "How come that you did not go running?"

"I decided that I wanted to stay in bed with my wife. I woke up at my normal time and I must have fell back to sleep." Steve responded to her with a small smile. They got out of bed and got ready for work. They were surprised that there was no call about the new case before they got to headquarters which allowed them time to do the paperwork from the other cases they were working on. About an hour after they were at work the new case came in and that meant that they had to go find out what is going on.

Both Kono and Danny had a bad reaction to the little girl that got kidnapped. She was worried about the little girl and along with Danny. Steve walked over to his wife and friend.

"Hey everything is going to be okay. We are going to find this little girl. Kono, I need you to check out what happen with the little girls and let me know what is going on with them." Steve told his wife.

"Alright." She said as they got to work on questioning the little girls.

After Kono was interviewing the little girls, Steve and Danny made their way back to the headquarters. They got a phone called from the couple of the little girl revealing that someone called saying that they had their daughter but there was no way since their daughter was in the room.

Kono got finished with the girls and made her way to headquarters. It was really hard dealing with this case but she was doing her best. She was finding out what was going on when Jerry came into the room and she pulled the gun.

"Kono, It's me. Jerry, Steve had me come and work the case with you guys. I guess that you are a little jumpy." Jerry revealed to her.

"Sorry Jerry." She said as she put away her gun. "What do you have there?"

"Information about this case." Jerry responded to her. They finished the case and got everything done.

Celebration

Steve and Kono were sitting in his office talking about their family and want to see what happens. Kono wants to finally start working on expanding their family and so does Steve.

"What do you say that we start working on it?" Steve asked his wife.

"I say of course let's go home." Kono responded to him.

The headed home and ended up making love for the rest of the night. The next morning, Steve and Kono invited their friends and family to their house to celebrate their case and anniversary of their team.

"Hey babe, you remember the first time that we kissed on the case?" Danny asked Kono.

"Hey don't call her babe." Steve responded him.

"Then don't call me Danno." He responded back to him.

Author's response to the show: I have to admit that I am glad that they are giving Danny a storyline of his own but I wish that he would relay on his team to help. I really wish that we could get an update on his relationship with Amber. I am glad that they finally stop mentioning Catherine on the show. I really wish that they would bring back the Cargo pants on Steve. I was so sad about the little girl on her kidnapping. I am really glad that Kono is getting more scenes this season but they need to stop putting her in the office and giving her more scenes with Steve. Those little girls are so cute. I can't believe that it wasn't about the team of her father's and of course about car seats. That is why it's so important that they put them in right. I must say that almost every single season on this episode it's been kidnapping. I have to say that the shirt that Grover was wearing did not look good on him. I love how Steve promises that he is going to find the little girl and they did. I hope that lady goes to jail for killing the two year old. The navy should have made an exception about the kidnapping of the little girl. The dad needed to know about his daughter's kidnapping.

Author Note: So it was a busy week for me this week and I am finally hoping to get ahead of next week's schedule. I still need to write the new chapter of Dream come true that was supposed to be posted on Wednesday but never happen. It was sad that I had finished the chapter early today and of course our internet went down and could not posted. Well something happen and I must have deleted it so I am going to try to post today before the end or before the season starts. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and keep you updated on much as I can. I hope that you have a great week and please make sure that you check out my other storylines.


	3. Kanalu Hope Loa

Author Note: It's time to write the third chapter of this storyline. I was thinking about doing another season storyline but then I decided not to write another season storyline because none of my Walking Dead stuff has been popluar. I hope that you like this chapter. I need to start writing the Halloween storyline this upcoming week.

Author's response to the reviews from the last chapter:

Snowgirl01: Thank you so much for the review from chapter 2. I normally update this storyline every Friday before the new show airs. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 3: Kanalu Hope Loa

Steve and Kono have had a busy week at work this week. They were really ready for the weekend to start. Kono woke up that morning to find her husband already gone for either his swim or a run. She got out of bed and headed to get ready for her morning surf. She was happy that they had their own private beach and that meant that they did not have to wait until lifeguards got on the beach to do their own thing. She was about go when he finally came back. He hated when she would wear things like that. It did not look that she have anything on.

"Kono, I really wish that you would put something on over that." Steve told his wife.

"Why? Do you honestly think that when people are surfing, they are going to have time to look at me and what I have on?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." He said right before his phone started to ring and it was Danny checking in. Steve and Danny talked for a little bit before Steve turned his attention back to his wife. "I would like it you would put more things on."

"Okay fine." She said as she finally figured out that it's probably best that she did not fight with her husband anymore than what she had to. She heard her husband's phone starting to ring and she knew that they had a case.

"You might want to head back up to the house and get ready for work." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss before turning his attention back to the person that was on the other line. She knew that the minute that she was finished getting ready that she needed to get ready to leave. Steve smiled when he was getting shower. He wish that she could join him but that could be tonight hopefully. He really missed the time that they could spend together.

"I will meet you there." She said as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." He responded as he got started on his stuff. He heard the front door open and close. He got out of the shower and headed to get dress. He was out the door in five minutes.

Steve made it to the crime scene within minutes after leaving the house. He smiled when he saw Grover showing care about Danny. He wanted to share it with the team since they had the right to do but he also id not want to put to much pressure on his friend about coming clean.

Shop

Steve and Grover walked into the building looking for either a bikini or a speedo for Grover or Kono. Steve knew that his wife would not be happy with this but this was for work. Normally he would get upset if she wore anything that small on her.

"Steve are you sure that this is the best idea?" Grover asked his friend.

"Yeah it's the only way that we can find out who these girls are and plus my wife is an excellent surfer." Steve admitted to his friend.

"I thought that you hated when she wore bikini out in public." Grover reminded him.

"Do you want to be the one that goes undercover?" Steve said to him as hopes to get him to stop. He finally found one that he would hope that his wife would like and not be so mad at him.

Kono's office

Kono could not believe Steve. She knew that he wanted to solve the case but making her wear that kind of bikini would not work. She did not hear her husband walking into the office.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you come with me but I really don't want to see Grover in the speedo." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

They got the case done and they returned home. Steve made a nice dinner for the both of them and then they spent the rest of the night together.

Author's review of the new episode: I love how Danny finally shared what was going on with Steve. I can't believe that Steve picked that bikini and wanted Kono to wear it. What is wrong with him? I would expect that he wouldn't want them to wear anything. I think Kono was the better choice since I really don't want to see Grover in a speedo. I don't think that anyone wants to see that. I pretty much love that how whole episode.

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great week and are looking forward to the fourth episode of the season. We are getting close to 100 episodes but I think that happens the first week of November. It was pretty much a busy week for me but I am powering through. I changed a couple of things in my personal life that will be changing at the end of this month. I am really excited for that. I hope that you guys will check out my blog as Carson34ff where I post the schedule for the week and what my thinking going into the next week's chapter. I am still working on the other storyline that I wanted to do. I hope that you guys will review and let me know what you guys know.


	4. Ka Noeʻau

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this season! I can't believe that tonight we are meeting the new girl. I am very excited about her joining the show. I hope that I like her and it's not forced like Steve and Catherine were.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: Thank you so much for your review. I love McKono storylines. I know a few that actually write for McKono.

Love: Thank you for your review. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I update every Friday from last week's episode unless that there is no episode from the week before.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review. I hope that you will check out my Halloween storylines next week! :)

Chapter 4: Ka Noeʻau

Steve and Kono woke up the next morning knowing that they were excited for the weekend adventures that they had planned to do.

"Good morning sweetheart." Steve greeted his wife with a small kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a small smile as he pulled away from her.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Really well. How was the meeting with Danny last night?" She asked him.

"It was okay. Danny found the money that his brother had hid but we think that his brother took some with him because it's not all there." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Maybe you can talk to Chin about getting the rest just in case that Danny does something that we won't like. Malia's brother tried to bribed my cousin when he thought that he could escape. Maybe Chin can get the money for Danny to save his brother." Kono responded to him.

"but by doing that means that IA is going to go after us again and I can't have that but I will talk to Chin about what you said and try to offer a deal with his brother-in-law." Steve responded to his wife with a small kiss before they got out of bed.

Steve smiled as he saw his wife pull out of the driveway. He decided that he was going to meet Chin at his house before going to headquarters. He had text Chin to see if he could wait at his house so that way they could talk about Danny. He knew that the whole team was concern about what was going on with Danny but he did not find out until that day.

Steve pulled into Chin's driveway. He knew that Danny was going to find anything that he could do with raising the money. Steve knocked on Chin's door and waited for his friend to answer the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Chin asked his friend.

"So this man took Danny's brother and the man wants his money back in order for Danny to get his brother back alive. I suggested that we just go down and get his brother back but Danny doesn't want to do that since he thinks that it will just get his brother killed if he is not already. I was talking to Kono this morning about this and he needs a little more money." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Like how much?" Chin asked his friend.

"Like 5.5 million dollars." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Steve, that is not just a little more money. It's a lot and what am I supposed to do with it?" Chin asked his friend. "I am more than willing to help Danny but I can't I have IA all over me right now for what Maila's brother said to me."

"We both know that you did not take the bribe so let's just used the money that he offered to help with Danny's brother." Steve offered him.

"Alright let's go." Chin said to his friend as they left the house.

Steve and Kono

Steve and Kono are heading home. Kono figures that there is something on since he went straight upstairs to pack for something.

"Steve where are you going?" Kono asked her husband.

"Danny and I got the money that he needed to get for his brother. We are going down to Columbia since I am not about to let my best-friend go down there without some back up." Steve told her as he grabbed the bag out of the colset. He watched her open her drawers and start grabbing some clothes. "Where do you think that you are going?"

"With you." Kono revealed to him.

"I am sorry but you are not going with me. I need you to stay here and help Grover and Chin if there is a new case before I come back." Steve responded to his wife as he stopped her from grabbing anything else.

"Okay just promise me that you are going to be safe." Kono responded to him.

"I will try my best to stay safe." Steve told her as he started to pack his things and when he was done packing he walked over to his wife and wrap his arms around her. About five minutes later, Steve and Kono were heading to the airport. They were going to use a private plane.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked his friend. "I know that you were supposed to have plans with Kono this weekend."

"Yeah but we can always do it next weekend." Steve responded to his friend with a smile. "You need me right now."

Author's response to the episode: I am glad to see them give Danny his own storyline but what happen to the girlfriend. I wish that they would give us some more McKono scenes. They do really good together. I can't believe that they had already killed his brother. I hope that Danny doesn't get into to much trouble in Columbia for killing the guy.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. Please don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Please don't be afraid to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am going to have to write Halloween storylines really soon.


	5. Hoʻoilina

Author Note: I guess that I am going to used my dad's computer and try to finished Dream come true tonight and tomorrow. I hope that you like this new chapter. We got two weeks until 100 episodes and counting. Happy Halloween everyone!

Author's response to the reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you for the review. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 5: Hoʻoilina

Steve woke up that morning knowing that four years ago something bad happen to his family. He could not believe that one single person could take down his whole entire life. His father was his everything and now they were having to rebuild. He was happy that he had his team since he needed him the most however something happen with Danny since he shot down any communication. If anyone knew what Danny was feeling than it would be him. He wanted to talk about what happen and what they needed to do. Kono woke up and found her husband standing in front of the minor and she got out of the bed to walk over to her husband.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just remembering everything that happen with my father and know that it's going to be a long time before I see him again." Steve responded to her as he turned around to face her. "Hey you should get ready right now so we can leave on time."

"Okay." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small smile. Kono got ready for their date with John. She could not believe that neither Mary or Doris would come and see John on the anniversary of his death. She had to admit that this whole family needs to come together and heal together.

Steve and Kono could not believe that they were meeting someone that John knew and was close. Kono knew that it was going to be hard on both Steve and Mary now that Ellie was in the picture. Steve could see why his father was friends with this girl. After the case they decided to become friends. Kono walked into the office to find Steve on the phone with Mary and Doris about Ellie. She was right that Mary would be upset since of what her father did to her but to Ellie. She just wish that her father was alive so they could talk about this.

Danny's house

Danny knew that Steve would not stop calling until he found out what was going on. He could not believe that his brother was dead. Steve was right. They should not have done this. He decided to go and talk to the counselor that the Governor had assigned him. The Governor had been really understanding about what happen down in Columbia. Danny remember what happen after the shooting.

"Danny we need to figure out something." Steve told his friend. He could not believe that he had killed someone.

"There is nothing to figure out that man deserved this. He killed my brother." Danny responded to him. "So let's leave that there."

Danny and Steve headed back to Hawaii where they were met up by Chin and Kono.

"Where is your brother?" Kono asked her friend.

"He's dead." Danny said as he started to get upset. Kono walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be okay." Kono told her friend as they pulled apart.

"I need a couple of days to be with my family." Danny responded to his friends. Steve granted it since he knew what his friend was going through. Steve also told his friend that if he needed him to call him day or night. He was there for him.

Kono walked into the garage to find her husband standing over the car. She walked over there and gave her a small smile.

"Steve what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"Just thinking about my dad." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small smile.

Author's response to the show: I am glad that we got more scenes with Steve and his father. I wish that they would have brought Ellie in as a lover for Steve rather than Catherine. Don't get me wrong, I love Steve and Kono but they need to hurry up and finished the storyline with Adam and Kono. I don't see them as getting married anytime soon. I wish that Danny would go to Steve. It was sweet to see that John had a special relationship with Ellie but he needed to have that with his own kids. It was cute to see the flashback of Steve and his father.

Author Note: I can't wait for Mocking Jay comes out at the end of this month. I hope that it hurries up faster. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. Also don't forget to check out my Halloween storylines when they are up. I am hoping to post them before I go to bed. I hope that you will all follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I heard that Steve's aunt will be on the week after 100th episode. I seriously can't believe that we are on the fifth chapter of this storyline. We are going on our sixth chapter of this storyline.


	6. Hoʻomaʻike

Author Note: It's time for this week's chapter of this story. I hope that you guys enjoy it. I honestly can't believe that we are on chapter 6 of this storyline. Happy 100th episode!

Chapter 6: Hoʻomaʻike

Headquarters

Steve was sitting at his desk when he finally got a text from Danny to come and talk. He could not believe that he was finally ready to talk about what was going on. He got out of the chair and left his office. He walked into Kono's office to let her know where he was going.

"Hey I am going to go see Danny." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Alright babe. I will see you when you get home." Kono said before Chin came into the office and told her that they had a case.

"I guess that I will see you back here." Steve responded to his wife as he left her office and headed for his truck. Chin and Kono headed to her car. The ride was not quiet long.

"What do you think is going on with Danny?" Chin asked his cousin.

"I am pretty sure that he is grieving for his brother's death." Kono responded to her cousin as they were almost there. "Why?"

"I just have this feeling that they are keeping something from us." Chin revealed to her.

"I will talk to Steve about and see if there is something going on but I don't think that there is anything going on." Kono responded to her cousin as they got to the crime scene. Chin had started to gather information while Kono went into the freezer with Max.

Steve and Danny were on the way back to headquarters to wait for their team to come back and brief them on the new case. Steve heard his cell phone and looked at the caller id.

"Hey it's McGarrett." Steve answered his phone.

"Steve, it is Duke. We have Jerry in hold up. We need you come and talk to him since he will not let any one else talk to him." Duke responded to him.

"Alright Danny and I will be right there." Steve revealed to him as he hung up the phone to dial Danny's number to tell him to head to HPD. Steve and Danny pulled into the parking lot.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know what is going on. I just know that Jerry got brought to HPD and he wants to talk to me. I know that we have a case but we need to take care of this." Steve responded to his friend as they walked into the building and met by Duke.

McGarrett's house

Steve and Kono were sitting on the couch watching their annul Halloween movie night. This year Kono got to chose the movie which Steve was happy to let her unless that she picked a chick flick. He knew his wife to well and knew that she would not do that to him.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Steve asked his wife.

"Halloween town." Kono revealed to her husband.

"Why are we watching a teen movie?" Steve asked her.

"Because it's on tv and plus we both were working different cases today so I did not get a chance to pick out a movie." Kono responded to her husband.

"Okay. I am going to invite Ellie to go fishing tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Steve asked his wife as he turned on the movie.

"Yes of course. That means that I get know her even better." Kono responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss. They enjoyed the rest of the night before heading upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning

Steve and Kono woke up and got ready for Ellie to show up. Steve and Ellie went into the back yard to start fishing. Kono was making the snacks and then went out to hear what her husband did. She did not even know that he did that.

"Hey why did you not tell me about what you did?" Kono asked her husband.

"Because I trusted Jerry and knew that he was not lying to me about it." Steve told his wife.

"Okay but you need to start doing it by the book and not lying to your wife about it." Kono responded to her husband as they kept fishing. Steve loved being able to be with Kono.

Author's response to the episode: I am so glad that the case with Jerry is over for now. I can't believe this episode was this scary but then again when have they not been scary. I love that Ellie is now part of the show and I hope that they write her with Steve because they have a lot better chemistry than McRoll. I am sorry if that upsets you but they just don't do it for me. I am glad that they finally caught the killer. I thought that it was the father but it was the son. I can't believe that next week we will go back four years to see what would happen if Steve's father survive the shooting. I am kinda disappointed on Wo Fat situation.

Author Note: I am hoping to have a storyline on Tuesday for the 100th episode if I get a long chance to write tonight and done with NCIS:LA storyline. It has been nuts for the last past two weeks and looks like I might be busy until after Christmas. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to follow and talk with you. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think.


	7. Ina Paha

Author Note: Here comes the 100th episode of Five 0! I hope that you enjoy it. I hope that you will check out my thoughts at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 7: Ina Paha

- Flashback: Four years ago-

Steve was remembering the conversation that he had with his wife before he left for the mission. He knew that his life was hard for her to be married to him.

"I don't want to lose you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I know. I don't want to lose you either." Kono responded to him. She gave him a small smile.

"I have to get back to work." Steve responded to her as they said goodbye for now. Steve was not expecting to find himself getting a phone call from his father but it wasn't from his father. It was from Anton's brother. He was worried about Kono so when he wrote the note. He wanted someone to go and check on Kono. He needed to make sure that she was okay. When Danny revealed that his father was alive and Kono was okay. He was glad that they were safe.

- Current time -

Kono walked to the meeting place while not knowing what was going on with her husband. They had been trying to call him for the past two hours and knew that there was something wrong but before they could solve it they needed to do the deal that they made with Sang Min. She could not believe that her husband would leave her alone with this guy when he knows what has happen in the past with this guy. The team got in position before things went down.

When they found out where Steve's car was, she got really nervous that something happen to her husband involving the fact that they found blood at the scene. When Danny revealed that someone took Steve. It really scared her. She really hoped that her husband was okay.

- Flashback-

Steve finally made it back to see both Kono and John. He had to be careful on how he saw his wife since not everyone knew about his marriage. He walked on the beach to find her doing an ad. He gave her a small smile when he saw her do the commercial. He waited until she was done. He watched her walked into the room that she is staying in.

"Hey, I am so glad that you are safe." Steve said to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that she was okay.

"I am happy that you are home but how long?" Kono asked her husband.

"Just a couple of days." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Did you see dad yet?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah. I saw him today before I saw you. I just needed to make sure that you were okay." Steve said to her. Steve stayed with her for the next couple hours before leaving.

- End of Flashback -

Kono had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Wo Fat since Steve had told her a long time ago that Wo Fat escaped and helped Grover get his daughter back. They figured that he had a master plan since he would not do that to anyone. She knew that there was something bad happening to her husband.

Kono could not believe that they were going to have to work together with Sang Min again. She decided that she needed to pay a visit to Adam about the new information. She was glad that he was going to help to get her husband back.

Steve could not believe that Wo Fat had just said that Doris was their mother when he knows that they are not brother. He was confused on what Wo Fat was saying but knew that they would figure out soon.

Steve had finally managed to break free from the restraints and knocked out the woman that was helping Wo Fat. He knew that he only had one chance to end what ever was going on with Wo Fat. He was surprised that Danny and Chin had woke him up. He looked around saw his wife. He smiled at her when she came closer when she knew that he was okay. They got out the warehouse and headed to the hospital. After a little bit at the hospital Steve was finally released and sent home. Kono managed to get him into bed.

"You just need to rest." She said to her husband as she gave him a kiss. Kono laid into the bed next to her husband and was glad that this case was finally over.

Author's response to the show: I was surprised to see that they started from the beginning but putting characters in weird things were crazy. I love that he met Grover at the police station where he saw his father. I am so glad to see that Wo Fat is finally dead because they over used this storyline. I still can't believe that they are foster brothers. I was glad to see that Steve was starting to fight the drugs. The relationship between Steve and Danny is so pure that no one can break it up. I still don't understand what John ever did to Wo Fat. I wish that they would bring back Doris. I find it funny that Danny was like Steve while Steve was like Danny.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Please make sure that you review. I hope that you enjoy the week off with no chapter since there was no episode tonight. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for another week of updating storylines. I hope that you guys will follow my blog which the link is in my profile. Also I am working on the Thanksgiving storyline and got about a week and half to finished it.


	8. Ka Hana Malu

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of Five 0 season 5. I am so happy that Thanksgiving is over but that means that it's almost December.

Chapter 8: Ka Hana Malu

Steve woke up that morning knowing that he had to go get his aunt Deb and her special friend. He knew that they had just started their relationship. He had gotten into many fights with Kono about his lack of trust for his aunt's boyfriend. He was in the shower when she finally got up. She was planning to go with him so that way she knew that he was on his best behavior. She got dress and ready to go by the time that he got out of the bathroom. They headed down the stairs. He was glad that she was out of the stage of her morning sickness. They were on the way to meet Deb at the place. They arrived and headed to meet them.

"Honey, relax. It is going to be fine." Kono told her husband before they saw them. Steve was surprised to find out that his aunt was going to marry Leonard. Before too long they were called away for a case and they were heading to the crime scene.

"I am going headquarters to find out what is going on and I am pretty sure that you can get a ride back with Steve." Kono revealed to her husband as he gave her a small kiss before he went to head to meet Danny.

Kono walked into headquarters to find Grover waiting for her. He was going to tell her what happen from what Chin had called and told him.

"Alright I am going to look into everything that happen between the couple so we can make sure that we have everything crossed off of our list." Kono said as she started to walked into her office and started to do some researched. After a little bit of research, Kono walked into Grover's office.

"I found something." Kono revealed to him

"What did you find out?" Grover asked her.

"There is something going on with the family. There is some money issues and not to mention that her husband was about to be in jail." Kono revealed as Danny and Steve walked into the office. Steve wants to know what is going on. Danny heads to get some lunch for the whole team. He smiles when he sees Deb and Leonard walking around.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted them as he walked up to them.

"Hello Danny." Deb greeted her nephew's friend. "This is Leonard."

"It is nice to meet you. So what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked the couple.

"We were getting our marriage license and making sure that everything is all set up for tomorrow then we were heading over to ask Steve and Kono to lunch." Deb responded to him.

"I will take you up and see them." Danny responded to her as he took them up to their office.

Later that day

Steve walked into headquarters with the box in his hand. He pulled Danny aside and he knew that he was going to have to tell Kono about the box but he did not know how to tell her. He was surprised when he came walking into his office.

"What is in the box?" Kono asked her husband.

"Leonard gave me this. I don't know what is in it. I am thinking about just putting it somewhere and wait until Leonard dies so that way they don't hurt my aunt." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss. They headed to the truck and headed home. Kono watched as her husband cooked their dinner. She could not believe that Leonard was a lawyer for the mob.

The next morning

Kono woke up and found that her husband wasn't in their bed. She got out of bed and headed downstairs to find Steve sitting on the front porch. She walked outside and went to sit next to her husband.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?" She asked him as he looked over next to him.

"yeah. I am just thinking about what to do with that box that he gave me. It is hard because I am a cop and we are supposed to turn over edvience but this is family. I know that the minute that this box gets turned over than they will go after Aunt Deb and I just can't have that. I need to protect her." Steve responded to her as he moved his arm so she could get comfortable against him.

"You need to do what you think is best." She responded to him as she looked up to his eyes.

"I know. We need to go and get ready for their wedding really soon." Steve responded to her as he gave her a kiss. Truth is that he remember the wedding that he had with Kono and it might not have been the wedding that she would want them to have but at least they were together and still are.

Author's response to the episode: I am so happy for Deb but they really needed to bring Joan back for a couple of episodes. We need some baby fix. Also I am glad that Steve is trying to protect his family but couldn't he get into trouble for doing that? I really wish that they would have done another Thanksgiving episode rather than this but it was so cute.

Author Note: I hope that you had a great Thanksgiving and make sure that you check out Wednesday storyline "Come back to me" that will last until the season finale. I was thinking about doing a Thanksgiving storyline for that one but decided not too. Also be sure to check out the Thanksgiving storyline that was posted yesterday on here. Also don't forget to check out the now completed storyline "Once more with feeling" and then stay tuned to find out what I do next on Thursday. Please be safe on Black Friday and I will see you soon for more chapters update or when the next storyline is posted. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and also tweet live on NCIS:LA Mondays and Five 0 Fridays!


	9. Ke Koho Mamao Aku

Author Note: I totally forgot to look and found the top of the orginal was NCIS:LA things that I just posted. I did not want to post NCIS:LA on Monday since I was going to be busy with NCIS:LA. How was your Thanksgiving and what are you looking forward to Christmas and the New Year. I can't believe that we are on the last chapter of the year. I honestly can't believe that it is almost the end of December and 2014. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. My Birthday is right around the corner so it would be the prefect gift from you all. I hope that you have a great Christmas and New Years!

Chapter 9: Ke Koho Mamao Aku

It was three days before Christmas both Steve and Kono got their Christmas shopping done and wrapped. Steve heard his cell phone start to go off and knew that it was Danny texting him. Kono was laying right next to her husband.

"Babe, what did Danny want?" Kono asked her husband.

"He wants me to go tree shopping with him." Steve revealed to her.

"So he waited for the last minute to get the tree when he has Christmas this year since we had last year." Kono responded to him with a small smile.

"Yeah he did." Steve revealed to her as they started to watch the movie.

The next morning

Steve woke up first and ready to go to help Danny with the tree. He could not be more happy with the way that his life was going. He knew that Kono was not feeling the best for the last few weeks after Thanksgiving. He wanted her to go find out what was going on with her body and that is where she was going this morning. He wish that he could go with her to the doctor but he had meetings with the Governor after finding a tree with Danny.

A few hours later

Kono was on her way to the doctor's for her appointment. She knew that Steve wanted to be there with her but Danny needed his help and she was okay with it. She knew that he would just want to know what was going on with her later on tonight. She found out that she was pregnant by her doctor and started to think of ways to tell him. The doctor had said that she was about twelve weeks pregnant with their first child so she was past her first trimester. The doctor had given her first ultrasound photo and knew that she could just give it to him on Christmas morning.

McGarrett's house

Kono was putting te ultrasound photo in her husband's stocking and knew that he would be excited to find out that they were expecting their first child.

She heard her phone starting to ring and knew that it was Steve wanting to know what is going on with her.

"Babe why are you not in your meeting?" Kono asked her husband.

"because I am checking on you and make sure that you are okay." Steve revealed to her.

"I am fine." Kono responded hoping that she was not going to have to revealed it.

Christmas morning

Steve woke up to hear his wife getting sick. He did not know what he was supposed to do to help her but he went to the bathroom to make sure that she was okay.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked her as he pulled her hair back.

"Not really. Can we go unwrapped our presents now?" Kono asked her husband. She knew that her morning sickness should be done really soon.

"Yeah sure." He said as he helped her up and they headed downstairs where they could start opening their presents. She watched him open the stocking and find the baby's first picture. Steve looked at it for a minute and then at her. He walked over to her and pick her up so they could go back upstairs and make love as they were celebrating.

Author's response to the episode: Now I thought that this episode was amazing and then I saw NCIS:LA. I know that Danny is going to make Steve pay for the fine. He should have just brought the tree from the yard. It was kinda of nice that they did more scenes on another island that I wish that I could go to. I wish that they would have shown the governor since we haven't seen him for a while. I hope that he is going to be on in the new year.

Author Note: Alright that is the last chapter of this season for the year of 2014. I can't believe it. We have been so busy with getting ready for Christmas that I could not posted it on Friday night like I was supposed to. I hope that you will check out my Christmas storylines that will be posted on Monday throu Wednesday of next week. I am planning to take a little break before the new year. I hope that you enjoy this. There is a new episode on Friday which is weird. It seems like we are behind a little bit since NCIS:LA and Shield are on chapter 11 and yet they started after us. I hope that you will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
